Today, certain appliances within, for example, a home may be programmed to activate or deactivate at certain times of the day using, for example, programmable timers or thermostats. These certain times may correspond to an estimate or likelihood of when an individual is expected to be at home or away from home on any given day. This may require an individual to frequently re-program their appliances. Furthermore, many people have chaotic and inconsistent schedules that change from day to day, making it difficult to predict when a person will be home or not on any given day. Therefore, it is desirable to have an improved way of automatically activating and de-activating appliances in the home, and/or elsewhere, in a more effective manner.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional, traditional, and proposed approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the subject matter of the present application as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.